Never Have I Ever, All Gleed up!
by sw1m4l1fe
Summary: The Rachel Berry house party extravaganza. One shot. Never have I ever put baby in a corner. After an interesting night of games, Blaine helps Rachel feel like her normal, semi-obnoxious self again. Rachel's POV. Rated M. R&R please!


Never Have I Ever, All Glee'd up.

**Authors note: I do not own any part of Glee (unfortunately) and intend no infringement on any copyrighted material presented in this story. I'm just having a little fun with the characters, that's all =)**

**This was a one shot written as a birthday present for my best friend everrrrr, superdupersk8r61. **

**Rachel's POV. ****Enjoyyyy!**

Winning first place at the Regionals competition officially initiated my stardom. I could feel the success tingling through my body like electricity and it seemed as though my fellow glee clubbers felt the same. We have all kind of been on this natural high since we won last week…but with the Nationals competition looming in the not so distant future, we have all begun to realize the severity of the situation. The high is gone. No more electricity, no more feelings of success…only the feeling of immense pressure to kick ourselves into shape for this next competition.

I woke up to my dads bombarding my room with glittery gold sparkles and stars and a… what is that… a trophy?

"Rachel, honeyyyy. So glad to see you're awake!" said my dad.

"Well, I don't suppose I could have actually slept through being hit in the face with sparkly stars and glitter," I said as I sat up and began trying to clear the glitter from the corner of my eyes. I wasn't always the little ray of sunshine everyone knew me to be, especially in the mornings.

"Now Rachel. We know you and the Glee club won Regionals, but we just wanted to do a little something extra for you. It took a few days to get the personalized trophy in the shape of a star made for you, but we think you deserve it. This is, after all, a big step in your career to becoming a star!"

"Aww. Well thank you, dads," I said as I wrapped one arm around each of them to give them a hug. My morning evil side was fading quickly from my personality. "So…what exactly is it that you two want?"

"Want?" said one of my dads. "What makes you think we want something?"

"Well," I started, "if the overenthusiastic shower of glitter didn't clue me in, then the star shaped trophy you two got me with _my_ name on it sure as heck did."

"Dang," one of my fathers said to the other. "We really should switch up our tactic sometimes."

My other dad looked at me and began to speak. "Well, it's not another Rosie O'Donnell cruise, rest assured. That was fun, but a bit too exhausting for our like. It's just that my sister, your Aunt Carolyn, is having her first Broadway performance this week and your father and I would really like to go."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "You mean to tell me that Aunt Carolyn is going to be performing on Broadway?"

"Yes…" replied my dad, a bit skeptic of how I would feel about the situation.

"And you're not taking ME?" I was furious! I absolutely loved Broadway and my Auntie Carolyn, but had never had the chance to see her perform one of the infamous musicals live. And now my dads were going to go see one without me? How rude!

"We wanted to take you with us! It's just that you have school this week and Nationals coming up. We thought you might want to stay to work on those things. And maybe after your next competition we can all go up and see something together," my dad said nervously, attempting to calm me down.

Still furious, I hastily got out of my bed and began pushing and ushering my dads to the door to get them out. I'm surprised I kept my rage in until I had successfully locked them out. I screamed and threw a hissy fit like a little two year old that didn't get her ice cream cone. I dressed in all black that day, mourning my lost chance to see a Broadway musical for the first time. As I made my way outside to go to school, one of my dads stopped me.

"Rachel, I'm sorry you're upset. But we are going. This is very important to your Aunt Carolyn and we can't miss it. We will be gone by the time you get done with school this afternoon. There's food in the fridge and we'll leave you some cash for takeout, if you decide you want some."

"Fine," I replied in the most monotone voice I could muster. "Have a fantastic time," I said sarcastically and then walked out of the front door to catch the bus.

School was pretty boring all day. I think everyone could sense that I was upset and just left me alone for the most part. Then again, I am usually the conversation initiator since people are rather intimidated by me. Glee club, as always, was the highlight of my day. I sang the song "Memories" from the Broadway musical Cats which is an extremely popular show. I chose it because I was unhappy about the memories I would not be able to make with my dads and Aunt Carolyn at her performance. And of course, to be my over-dramatic self.

Puckerman came up to me after rehearsal when I was playing idly at the piano. "Sooo, I hear your dads are out of town, again."

"I can't imagine what gave it away… was it my black clothing and ominous mood or my song choice today?"

"Neither, actually," he said in a somewhat surprised voice. "I just have my ways," he said slyly.

"Well don't you get your mind going on anything like the last time my dads went out of town. Albeit that party was a lot of fun, you still have not replaced all of my dads alcohol. Lucky for you, they haven't discovered that yet."

"Lucky for me? I think you mean lucky for you," Puck countered.

"No. I'm fairly certain I mean lucky for you," I said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Awww, Rach. Don't be like that. You know that I'll replace it. I actually have it and can bring it over to your house to put it back while your parents are gone. How's tomorrow night around 8?"

"Tomorrow as in Friday? At 8? Well, I don't know… I mean…" I said hesitantly.

"It'll be fine! I'll just bring the boos by, put it back in their liquor cabinet and then I can leave. It'll be no big deal," he said persuasively, using his appealing qualities to coerce me.

"Damn you and your handsome and influential… er, I mean… composed and persuasive qualities. Friday at 8. See you then."

The doorbell rang at 8:30. Of course, Puck had to be casually late just to put some alcohol in the cabinet downstairs. Go figure. I went downstairs and opened the door only to be damn near run over by the slew of Glee clubbers parading in to my home. Of course, Puckerman was one of the last to come in. He had a case of alcohol propped on his shoulder like he was some gangster about to break dance to a boom box he was toting around with him.

"Noah Puckerman! What in the name of Frank Sinatra do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him.

"Relax, babe. It's just a little party," Puck said reassuringly. "You seemed really down yesterday and I remember how great you felt the last time we partied it up with the gleesters…so, I figured I'd try and cheer you up. Except to make it better, I invited Kirk and some of his dorky Warbler friends. And I brought more than enough alcohol to replace your dads stuff and to have some extra fun of our own," he said with that quirky smile of his spreading across his face.

"Fine, Puck. But I'm not drinking like I did last time," I said confidently.

"Sure thing, Rachel," he said as he turned sideways and walked past me in to the house.

I followed Puck downstairs to see that someone had already concocted a bowl of what I guessed to be spiked punch, though I was promptly reassured that it was not. All of McKinley High's Glee club was here and so were a few select members of the Warbler's. The first to jump out and catch my eye was Blaine. His rejection of me was definitely a blow, but seeing him here at my house at my party also kind of gave some new determination to pursue him.

"Puckerman," I said firmly, "I'm going to need you to get me a strong glass of that punch." I said this without averting my eyes from Blaine's general direction. Puck didn't even stand around to question my harsh tone of voice.

I had already slammed a few back when things started to get pretty rowdy. It was Santana's voice I heard high above the music and everything else.

"Never have I everrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…drank so much I didn't remember my whole night."

The whole room guffawed loudly. "Yeah right, Santana," Mercedes said. Lauren Zises was laughing too hard about Santana's statement to even choke out a snide remark. There were a ton of other comments about the validity of her 'never have I ever' attempt.

"Fine then, bitches. You think any of you got a better one?" I had forgotten that Santana became permanently angry and hateful when she was drunk.

"I do," I chimed up. "Never have I ever kissed a gay guy! Uh oh! Wait a minuteeee… just kiddingggg!" This really seemed to get Blaine's attention. He had been just sitting on the side sipping on some punch, but after hearing my statement, he jumped up.

"Ha…ha, Rachel Berry," Blaine said sarcastically. "Quite the comical drunk, are you? Well, if we are going to play 'never have I ever', then we need to do it right. Everyone that wants to play, come sit down over here."

The majority of the McKinley high Glee clubbers wanted to play, but not so many of the Warblers. Kurt and Blaine were the only ones that decided to partake. The rest were perfectly content watching some guys on television hit some little ball with a mallet while riding a horse. How lame.

"Okay," Blaine said, starting to explain the rules. "Everyone starts by putting up ten fingers. We will each take a turn and say something that we haven't done, but we think that everyone else in the game has done. If you have done 'said thing', then you put one finger down. Pretty easy."

"Wait," said Brittany, clearly confused. "So I have to use ten of my fingers? But then how can I drink? I won't have any hands."

Drinking seemed to exemplify her general lack of know-how. "Britt, honey, you can still use your hand to pick up your cup and drink. Just don't forget how many fingers you have up on that hand…or, you could get a straw" Kurt said sweetly to her. She nodded her head and jumped up to go find a straw before the game started.

"Is everyone ready to start?" I asked, trying to speed up the process. I received nods and a couple of "Mmhmms" and "Yeah, sure, whatever" responses and took that as my cue. "Great! Well, since this is my, Rachel Berry's, house, I would like to start first. Never have I ever made a C in school," I said proudly. I looked around me people rolling their eyes and putting a finger down. The only ones that didn't were the Cheerios girls, Artie and Kurt.

"Oooookayyyy. New rule," said Puck. "Nothing related to school. Everyone agree on that?" Everyone hastily shook their heads, agreeing with him. "Good. My turn. Never have I ever… no wait, I did that. Uhhhhhh. Never have I ever… er, did that too. Damn. Got it! Never have I ever given a blowjob."

Embarrassed, I had to put a finger down. But it was comforting to see every other girl in the circle put a finger down as well. The guys were all high-fiving Puck for his "ingenious" contribution.

Tina spoke up now. "Oh yeah? Well, never have I ever kissed a girl!" Reluctantly, all of the boys, Kurt and Blaine included, were forced to put down a finger. Some in the group were surprised to see that Santana and Brittany had to put down a finger as well.

Slowly but surely, the game continued. It was kind of difficult to think of things my fellow Glee clubbers had done that I had not. Some of the others that were brought up include the following: never have I ever worn makeup, had a pregnant girlfriend, been in jail, had a sexual dream about a teacher, smoked weed, thrown up on a perfect stranger, sang a solo, ate a hamburger from a fast food restaurant etc.

"Ohmygoshhhhhh! I wonnnnnnn!" I yelled! "I still have four fingers left out of my ten! And everyone else has zerooooo! Hahaaaa, yes!" I had gotten progressively drunker during the game.

"Uh, Rach," Blaine said kind of pitifully, "you don't necessarily want to be the one with four fingers left…it kind of means you're the most inexperienced person in the bunch."

"Oh," I said sadly, looking down at my 'winning hand' of four fingers. "Well, nevermind then." With that, I sulked off to stare at my hand in the corner. To my surprise, I felt a hand on my shoulder a moment later. I looked around to see Blaine standing behind me.

"Nobody puts baby in the corner," he said, grinning.

"Wha…," I started, but didn't get to finish. Blaine had whisked me around to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the room. Someone must have hooked their mp3 player up to the stereo and put on the song "I've had the time of my life," by Jennifer Warnes and Bill Medley from the movie _Dirty Dancing_. It's like Blaine knew just what I needed to pick my spirits back up. With the start of the song, we began dancing and singing.

I was well aware that Blaine was gay and this song meant nothing for him in his straight mind, I was more than happy to take full advantage of his not-so-gay drunken persona. Let's just say that Blaine got a nice taste of some Rachel Berry stardom and I had an absolutely fantastic night living it up with him.

**Hope you liked it =) Review pleaseeee!**


End file.
